universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WageGannon6/SWG6BB Update: U-Pick Round 3 and More Rule Breakers Reveals
Hey guys, this is WageGannon6 here and welcome to the third round of the U-Pick! We have 4 characters that will announce to the next round and now 4 more will join along with them. 8 down, 8 to go, let's see who they are. *Tiki *Bing Bong *Butters Scotch *Marie Rose Well, like last time I'ma gonna reveal the next rule breakers. This round will not feature any of them since I have planned that Rounds 3 & 4 will not have them. So, here we go... Da Rule Breakers Rule Breaker 4 - Captain Barnacles (The Octonauts) Now first off, when I said that "Girly-themed" characters were banned in SWG6BB, I also stated that baby-show like characters were also banned. Despite this, before Empty Slot #3 happened, the wikia contributor suggested Barney and Handy Mandy for the slot but they did not make it because I didn't want a game where younger players would see a purple dinosaur or a builder guy of some sort to kick some a$$. (Yeah, I use the dollar signs sometimes. :|) Anywho, when I found out about the show, I thought it looked quite adorable with the little animals involved (Pesso was my favorite). I knew I was too old for the show (By checking to see if little kids would watch it somehow) and I knew I couldn't go with that. ^^; Next up is a character from a series I despised but not nowadays. Rule Breaker 5 - Snakeface (Lloyd the Rock'n Unicorn) Now, I bet none of you fellows have heard of this show (except for lil' ladi ol' me.) But when I watched it, I had mixed feelings about every character in the series. I hated Lloyd alot (But not today, I don't care for him nor the series...) because of his anti-hero behavior (He said "F**k you!" to some people in 1 episode.). I also didn't like Cuddles (Reminded me of a HTF ripoff), Peaches (Due to peaches coming out of his...you know...), and espically Snakeface due to his annoying voice. Now if I didn't like him then why the heck did I put him here? Well, I just thought he was the only one worthy of getting a moveset. Joke, or non-joke. But in my opinion, I think Lloyd's "Rock'n Unicorn" form fits better for Lawl. Like how Larryboy fits better rather than Larry the Cucumber. If anyone is curious, here is a link to the series BTW: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDD99CE125383D91B Now here is the last rule breaker and you'd probably know why I picked this one... Rule Breaker 6 - Eva Strong I know nobody even bothered to guess this one neither Barnacles nor Snakeface but I'm going to have to tell you why she is this rule breaker... It all started when I joined bitstrips back in April 2013, all I wanted to do was just make normal, funny strips until I met Eva. We became friends a few days later but during this time, I hated Angry Birds because I felt bad for the Pigs and Go!Animate because...well, we all know why beforehand. Later on during my process of making strips, Eva saw my strips and made crappy remakes of them. A few months later, she became the meanest person I have ever met (Even worse than "We-all-know-who", but this was before I came to the Lawl community tho). She made something that pretty much showed her true colors. It was known as "WageGannon6 the Crybaby" which would make fun of me and act like a crybaby even though I never acted like one during the time of bitstrips. Oh, it was horrible. Eventually, I sent a letter to Bitstrips to take down the series and my account. So basically, making a joke moveset out of Eva Strong would be revenge. But now, I want you guys to be honest. Do you, think that I, Gannon Douglas Scheer (That's my full name) am I crybaby? Okay, that is the last of the rule breakers and now it is time to vote for 4 new fellows who will advance to the next round as DLC characters...now including photos! (So you'll get to know which each character looks like. ;)) Announcer voice: VOTE FOR YOUR PICKS! My Choices Screen Shot 2015-09-17 at 4.17.01 PM.png|Mr,Funny (MUGEN) Peter Venkman.jpeg|Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) tekkaman-tvc1.jpg|Tekkaman ZoeOrimoto.gif|Zoe Orimoto (Digimon Frontier) CYBERMAN highres.jpg|Cyberman (Doctor Who) Terrance & Phillip.jpg|Terrance & Phillip (South Park) the-big-lebowski-moviejunoon2.jpg|Walter Schobak (The Big Lewbowski) Lita_Kino_aka_Sailor_Jupiter.jpg|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Puppet Potter.png|Puppet Harry Potter (Potter Puppet Pals) PIR_CA05.png|Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) Lloyd Garmadon.png|Lloyd Garmadon (Ninjago) Donatello.jpg|Donatello '12 (TMNT 2012) Suggested Wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka '05 (Charile and the Chocolate Factory) Spongebob.png|3D Spongebob (Sponge Out of Water) Conker.png|Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (Remake) Screen Shot 2015-09-17 at 4.39.33 PM.png|Super Donkey Kong & Diddy (Donkey Kong Country) Monty Oum.jpg|Mounty Oum (RWBY) The Undertaker.png|The Undertaker (WWE) Sheamus 1 full 20150409.png|Sheamus (WWE) 010 Newman old.png|Newman (Seinfeld) Zigzag.jpg|ZigZag (Thief and the Cobbler) Snapshot20070930213545.jpg|Mok Swagger (Rock and Rule) Regina Mills.jpg|Regina Mills (Once Upon a Time) Toy_Story_2_-_Zurg.jpg|WILD CARD CHARACTER: Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) Mystery Characters *Mystery Character #1 - Dr. Seuss Character *Mystery Character #2 - Poorly Drawn Character *Mystery Character #3 - Jim Henson Character Plankton was suggested by Wikia Contriubutor but he didn't make it due to his upcoming appearnce in Lawl X. Also, some characters would be replaced due to certain reasons during these events. ;) So, happy voting on the characters and I'll see you later! UPDATE: Okay, ya know what? I'm gonna have to change the limit. Instead of voting for 4, you guys can vote as many as you like. But don't vote for all of them tho. Category:Blog posts Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:Updates Category:Announcement Category:U-Pick